paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Olivier du 87/my retour
(angais): here's my return to creepypasta why I left and well it's not hard I left for this sock account business but not that I also decided I wanted to take a big break and get away from this wiki to be able to create my own wiki so you're my character, Dany so I really wanted to take a break to be able to focus on my characters and my wiki it takes a lot of time to do it's not done yet but I think it's already not badly I am proud of it even if I am very sad and that there are not many people so as I specified it a few months ago I will return I will return I return now on December 20, 2019 at midnight I hope my return I hope that I have not too much missed at this wiki I've been told that there are a lot of stories to read so I'll do it when I have time but as some people know I have my character to develop I have a lot of episodes to do on him that will be on this no Fanon and may-being that I will know about creepypasta for those who know the little series 2 episodes that I will do in the future quite far between fennel and fanfiction so that's all I had to say I hope to discover new things it's been 4 months since I've been here but as I said this break did me good anyway it allowed me to focus on something else so here's my big comeback on Wiki Creepypasta PAW Patrol.������������������ (fançais): voici mon retour sur creepypasta pourquoi je suis parti et bien ce n'est pas dur je suis parti pour cette affaire de compte chaussettes mais pas que j'ai décidé aussi de vouloir prendre une grande pause et de m'éloigner de ce wiki pour pouvoir créer mon propre wiki ainsi tu es mon personnage Denis Dany donc j'avais vraiment envie de faire une pause pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes personnages personnage ainsi que mon wiki ça prend beaucoup de temps à faire il n'est pas encore passé au point mais je pense que c'est déjà pas mal j'en suis fière même si je suis bien triste et qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de monde donc comme je l'ai précisé il y a de cela quelques mois je reviendrai je reviens maintenant le 20 décembre 2019 à minuit j'espère que mon retour retour j'espère que je n'ai pas trop manqué à ce wiki on m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'histoires à lire alors je le ferai quand j'aurai du temps mais comme certains le savent j'ai mon personnage à développer j'ai beaucoup d'épisodes à faire sur lui qui seront sur ça non Fanon et peut-être que j'en saurai sur creepypasta pour ceux qui savent la petite série 2 d'épisodes que je ferai dans un avenir assez loin entre fenon et fanfiction donc voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire j'espère découvrir des nouveautés cela fait bien 4 mois que je ne suis plus venu ici mais comme je l'ai dit cette pause m'a fait quand même du bien ça m'a permis de me concentrer sur autre chose donc voici mon grand retour sur Wiki Creepypasta PAW Patrol.������������������ olivier du 87 00:11 Category:Blog posts